wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Link Between Worlds
''Link Between Worlds by IAmAPusheen3 ' '''(15+, probably, because of Satanic stuff and UAC-10 and stuff, I'm trying to make a censored version) 'PROLOGUE' It was a beautiful night. Until the sound of dragons rippled through the air. “Hi, Tsunami.” “OH, COME ON. DO I GET ONE MINUTE OF SLEEP IN THIS PLACE?” Tsunami yelled at the top of her lungs. “IT SHOULDN’T BE HARD TO GET SLEEP IN THIS PLACE! IT’S A SCHOOL, FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE!” “I wish you would, because then you wouldn’t yell at me like that and be mean.” “EXCUSE ME?!” “Sorry…” Sunny said in a small voice. “Well, then, if you’re sorry, why are you bothering me at SIX IN THE MORNING?!” “Because I…” Sunny hesitated. “WHY DO YOU NEED TO?” “Because I have a message from Clay.” “Oh… that message. He sends it every night. ‘I’m hungry.’ ‘I’m thirsty.’ ‘Can I have a cow?’ The answer to all''' those at SIX AM: ABSOLUTELY NOT!’’ “There is a new prophecy. That is Clay’s message.” “Oh, sure,” Tsunami muttered, until she realized what Sunny had said. “WHAT? NOT AGAIN!” Tsunami yelled. “THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IN TWO YEARS THAT THIS HAS HAPPENED. I’M GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK WITH THE PERSON THAT COMES UP WITH THESE…” “Hey, hey, hey, calm down before you hurt yourself,” Sunny said. “HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I…” “What’s going on in here. The question I’ve been asking myself for… 33 seconds.” smirked Starflight as he walked into the cave they were in. “What do you want, Starflight?” '“No'thing. I just wanted to tell you that I found an egg on the side of the street…” “WHAT?!” Sunny cried. “The poor thing! I’ll have to take care of it for the night.” “Oh, did I mention that I found two? The other one I found when I went to visit Glory, I found it in a mud puddle outside of the SkyWing Kingdom.” “Hold on… back up. I won’t be able to take care of two at once. I’ll have to take one. Oh, the poor other one…” “You want to see your options?” “Sure.” Starflight laid two eggs on the cold, hard floor of the cave. “These are your options.” One of them was a deep, deep amber, with a good two inches of black on every side… but what was unusual about it was that it gave off warmth. Sunny found this puzzling, but didn't question why that was, because she was looking at the other option. “It’s… white,” she said with a smile. “Maybe it’s a SandWing. I think I’ll take the white one. “Oh, by the way… this is what will happen to the other egg.” Starflight lowered the egg down to the floor, and it was sucked… into a world of scavengers. '''Chapter One: Scales (11 years after the Jade Mountain Prophecy) It did'''n’t help that Sunix was at a new school. Not one bit. “You’ll get used to it!” was what he’d heard his entire life. “New school, new friends, honey,” was his mom’s motto. Yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something big. Like a war. He was in Syria, that would make sense... but no. Something even bigger. Little did he know that that was the understatement of the century. “Honey, have a good day at school,” his mother said as he walked out the door. “Remember, you’re halfway through the school year, and no drama yet. Keep it up!” The walk to his bus stop felt even longer than before, because the school year had been a drag so far, so why would it change now? There is no way that it would. It didn’t make any sense! He arrived, and got out his phone to play Geometry Dash. He waited at the bus stop for around five minutes before giving up on Deadly Clubstep and switching off his phone and looking out for any sign of the bus. “Boo.” He whirled around to find his friend, Serene, poking her head out from the trees. “Not funny, Serene.” “Hey, not my fault you’re a scaredy-cat.” As Serene taunted him, he decided to distract her with his classic line; “Let’s go check out the Tree.” The Tree was a tree that tended to produce a lot of sap. He and Serene and a friend of his named Jack once all ate a drop of the sap… And got in trouble for barfing on the bus (and pretending that they all had radioactive hands from getting barf on their hands). “No sap.” they said in unison, then they noticed the bus roaring along the hill. “Race you there, slowpoke!” Serene called out three-quarters to the bus. Of course, she beat him because he was a good 50 yards behind when she wanted to race. “Good morning, kids.” said the bus driver as we climbed onto the bus. “Bit of bad weather now, huh?” “Yeah.” They had their usual argument about which was better, cats or dogs, until they got to Jack’s stop. Serene moved to the seat behind them and immediately, they all started talking. “I married my dog.” Serene. “I finished Harry Potter.” Jack. “I beat Silent Clubstep” Sunix. All three of them looked at each other in confusion. “What’s Harry Potter?” Serene. “What’s Silent Clubstep?” Jack. “How can you marry a dog?!” Sunix. “All great questions,” the bus driver said dryly, “now will one of you answer?” “Wow, Serene, you don’t know what Harry Potter is?” Sunix said, astonished. “Silent Clubstep is a GEOMETRY DASH level that Sunix has been working on for forever. I only know this because he TALKED AND TALKED AND TALKED about it for FOREVER!” Serene said. “I have no clue on how to marry a dog. I think that Serene made that up because she didn’t do anything yesterday.” Jack said, sounding bored. The bus stopped and Sunix announced “Today’s my birthday!!” as he got out of the bus and landed flat on his face. “DUDE! ARE YOU OKAY?” Serene and Jack were both right next to him but they sounded so far away. “SOMEBODY! ANYBODY?! SUNIX NEEDS HELP!” They both screamed at the top of their lungs. Their voices sounded faint and soft against the heavy sound of steps coming towards him as Sunix opened his eyes, and blinked. It took a moment to realize the blinding light looming over him, that was hurting his eyes like crazy, was a lamp. He lifted his head, trying to figure out where he had gone. The surroundings immediately told him that he was in the hospital. Then it all came to him. What had happened, maybe hours ago. “Sunix?” said a familiar voice as he rose and realized he was in a barren room, which reminded him of some sort of warehouse. As he finally regained consciousness, he realized it wasn’t a warehouse, but merely an office. As he realized where he was, he saw a dark silhouette lying against the darkest corner of the room. “So you are still alive… fascinating.” The figure stepped forward, so Sunix could see him clearer. He could now make out some sort of dragon like shape. ¨Wh- Who are you?! What am I doing here!?¨ Sunix stuttered out. ¨It can talk again… great! Now I can ask him a few questions…” “WHAT?¨ Sunix exclaimed. ¨What have I told you about bringing humans here? Especially that human?¨ said a voice that came from the other side of the room. Sunix looked, but he immediately stopped. This not-a-human figure, which seemed to be half lizard, half human showed his claws to intimidate him… his claws… what did he remember that from? He searched high and low in his brain while also still listening to the two creatures babbling. “I told you not to bring humans here!” said the Half Lizard. “Human? HUMAN? You call this a human?” Then he knew where he had seen the claws before... Those claws were from Jack’s so-called “halloween costume.” I finally stuttered out “N…Jack? Is.. Is that you?” The half lizard stopped arguing with the dragon. “I knew you would recognize me, but not this quickly.” Then… Serene? Are you the dragon thing? The dragon stared at Sunix. “Y… Yes.” “ALL RIGHT, WHAT THE…” He roared a few choice phrases at Jack and Serene, growing angry. “First of all, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING, TYING ME TO A FREAKING CHAIR?! Also, WHY AND WHY MORE ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT? And my final of my twenty questions… where the hell are we?” “That is a good question…” mused Jack-thing, not answering my questions. “All shall be revealed in time, but for now… I need you to hold this.” He handed me an iPad. “Oh-kay…” I was uncertain, but this was a guy I’d known for a year and a half, and he hadn’t let me down. Serene was still being quiet-ish, kicking a rock at her feet, looking glum. “What do you see?” Jack asked me, quite cautiously. “I see… a dragon. Blue with glowing stripes, yelling at a more golden, bright dragon. The bright dragon seems to be very stressed out while the blue one is straight-down angry. The blue one is yelling at the golden one, telling her to f*cking shut up and retrieve the package. What does that mean?” Jack quickly asked me “One more thing. What language is that text on the screen?” I blurted out “Oh, that’s easy. Phyrrian.” And with that, Jack and Serene’s jaws dropped wide open.� '''Chapter Two: Silent Hill Graveyard “What?” I asked as they gaped at me some more. “You… knew it. Who are you?” Serene said in shock. “I don’t know!” I yelled. I don’t know. Who AM I? Maybe I’m an alien and these are impostors of Jack and Serene. Lizard aliens? No, it has to be weirder than that. What is Pantalan? I know that word from somewhere… “Man, your mind races fast,” Jack said, and I almost fainted in shock. He had fully transformed into a huge, jet-black dragon with silver specks below his eyes and a wise look about him. I looked over at Serene, and she had transformed into a ginormous, red-orange dragon with enormous wings and smoke coming out of her… mouth? I don’t think I could have called it a mouth. It had sharp, bared teeth and was stained with human blood. “Okey-dokey then…” I nervously stuttered, only to see they were getting smaller again. I breathed a sigh of r'elief only to see a cat wandering the room, only as big as one of their… talons or toes? “Am I… growing?” he asked, only to look down at the cat and to find he had scales. “AAAAHHHH!” he screamed, and grabbed a piece of glass lying around. He was a dragon. One with dark, amber-black scales and eyes, black eyes, ones like he had only seen in the wolves from his favorite TV show, The Hollow. He was also much bigger than Jack and Serene. “Oh, crap,” he said. '“'No one is ever going to believe this.” “NO!” Jack and Serene yelled in unison, but he was already drifting off to sleep. “I can tell my mom, my dad, my sisters, friends, EVERYBODY! This is… good…” and he drifted off to sleep. In his dream, he was in a laboratory with a bunch of smiling gears that kept spinning and spinning. They laughed and joked about while he watched. They joked and joked until they noticed him, and one of the gears said “Follow me, I have something to show you.” He followed and the gear showed him a thriving metropolis of dragons, with iPhones, clothes, buildings, and everything. He gasped and said “This is what it looks like? The other world?” “Ah, not yet,” remarked the gear. That is what it will look like when you are through with that world. However, if you don’t scratch this world…” And the dream shifted. Pandemonium reigned. Cannons and bombs everywhere, killing dragons left and right. He gasped and realized that the sky was dark and ominous and one dragon was towering above them all, swiping dragons away with the flick of a talon. It shifted again to a graveyard that sent a shiver down his spine. He heard ''Silent Hill being whispered in his ear. "You are the only one that can stop this," the gear said. And with that, Sunix woke up to the sound of broken glass. '''Chapter 3: The LED and the Explosion "Who's there?!" Sunix shouted, only to find he was back in his room with the alarm buzzing and his mom calling him for breakfast. "Lem! Come down now or you'll miss the bus for your first day of school!" his... mom called? It didn't sound like his mom, it sounded like... Jack's mom. "Coming, Mom!" he shouted and went downstairs to find Jack and his mom making pancakes. "Is this some kind of joke?" Sunix asked tentatively. "We know." "About what?" Sunix asked. Jacks mom's eyes turned red and she said "Your second form, Lem." He stood there, shocked, while gaping at Jack's mom. Sunix slapped himself to make sure he wasn't asleep. Sure enough, he wasn't. "Lem, what's wrong? You look sick." Her eyes dimmed down. Sunix glanced over at Jack and he silently said, "Play along. She's not my mom. Be careful what you say." "I don't have a second form," Sunix said, much to the thing's rage. She screamed and threw a chair at Sunix. "YOU KNOW! YOU HAVE ONE! WE ALL KNOW IT! WE WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!" Sunix ran out of the room and saw that he was getting nowhere. The thing could manipulate how his body moved! This was... unsettling. "Help!" Sunix screamed, trying to escape the vortex. He REALLY needed some sort of... contraption. Then he got an idea. He swung to his left and raced down the hallway (he knew Jack's house like the back of his hand) and rummaged though the overflowing junk drawer that Jack practically went though every day to find loot (once, Sunix had been over, and they found a doubloon! That was fun...) but now was not the time to find loot. Now was the time for a flashlight, an action figure, and molten metal. He found the flashlight, no problem. He unscrewed it and got the LED out, then the chip. "Oh, Lem... where are you?" a scary voice crept through his spine. The mom-thing was close. He needed to hurry. He found the action figure and put the chip inside the body and the LED inside the head. Now to find molten metal. How fun. "Lem, I'll come after your family, your friends... everyone. YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Sunix started to get mad. Furious. No one came near his family! He felt a tugging sensation in his gut and he grabbed a pan. He remembered from somewhere that this was the right thing to do. With a final tug, he thought something that shocked himself but he didn't know why. Allumentium flamerent. With that, the pan started to melt! Well, might as well use this and not think about it. With that thought, he melted the LED. He had five seconds before it exploded. "Hey, DEVILED EGG!" he yelled. He was immediately greeted by a Satanic face staring at him. "WATCH THIS!" And with a yell to Jack to run as fast as he could, he threw it at the demon's feet and it exploded, killing both of them. Chapter 4: The Arena Sunix woke up, and he knew he was dead. Why else would he be staring at his own body from 40 feet above, waving his arms in shock? Black faded in around him, and he screamed as a claw slapped him and a voice yelled "GET UP!" The dragon screamed. He screamed. The dragon screamed. He screamed. The dragon said "Enough comedy, let's get going." He was shocked. The dragon looked like... whatever Jack would look like if he was a dragon. The thing from the warehouse. I jumped up and immediately started falling into the whita abyss below. I screamed, only to realize I wasn't falling. In fact, I was gaining altitude. "HOLY CRAP I'M LEVITATING" he yelled, but then was pulled back to reality by Jaack slapping him again.Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content